Hunter
by Mei - Tsuchi no Otome
Summary: Yamato, at 19 years old, is fed up of living with his father and doing his housework. But striving to be independant may lead to problems and struggles... or rejection of the worst kind. (Yamachi)


Hunter Okay, this is one of my entries for LTOI's fic contest, and a goodbye fic to you all. Tomorrow I'm be on the bus to camp! I'm going to be gone all July! I'll start writing when I get back, I pwwoooommmiisssseee! Btw, this is Yamato's POV. And it starts as a diary entry. 

~AnimeGurl ^.^v 

Disclaimer: This song belongs toArista Records, not me. And Dido's lovely voice sings this song which is entitled, 'Hunter'. Bet you couldn't figure THAT one out! 

Note: oh yeah, I changed a few of the lyrics to make the songfic fit the sitiuation better. Ja!   


***   
February 12 ~ You know what? I'm getting sick of this. Ever since I was robbed at my first apartment, Dad hasn't been able to trust me since. Now I'm back to cooking and cleaning for him. I do not want to play this game of 'Make Yamato housewife' anymore dammit! I'm a grown man... not a teenager anymore! 19 years old! Oh Taichi, you're one of the only ones who cares... I just want to look into his beautiful eyes right now... to hold him... but I need to be getting home right now. Back to my prison... *sigh* 

Later, 

~YI 

*** 

Just then a familliar song was playing on the train. "I can relate too much to this" Yamato sighed. As the train reached a stop, he hopped down onto the platform and began the walk to his apartment. Shivering and grabbing the coat for warmth, he pulled out an old photo from his pocket and smiled. "Those days in the Digital World... then did I have not as many problems, even with all the evil digimon." Yamato chuckled silently for a moment and then stopped. "But these ones sure are a lot uglier, in some aspects. When will I ever be able to live as an individual?" 

The key to the apartment turned. 

_With one light on_   
_ In one room_   
_ I know you're up_   
_ When I get home___

"Dad?" He called into the apartment. "Probably working..." Yamato muttered to himself. "Never caring about his son, just keeping him as his little nanny in this godforsaken apartment... Yamato wants out!" He noticed the faint sound of typing from the other room. "Oh boy, he doesn't even talk to me now..." 

_ With one small step_   
_ Upon the stair_   
_ I know your look_   
_ When I get back___

And in the room his father sat, eyes blank but with hints of anger, head only turned to the computer screen, notes at his side. "And where were you?" He asks in a dead tone.   
"Visiting my professor, on the opposite side of Tokyo-"   
"Right then, fine. Now, why don't you go and fix something for dinner?" 

Yamato stared at his father in utter distate and walked out of the room. 

_If you were a king_   
_ Up there on your throne_   
_ Would you be wise enough to let me go_   
_ For this prince you think you own___

_ Wants to be a hunter again_   
_ I want to see the world alone again_   
_ To take a chance on life again_   
_ So let me go...___

Yamato looked at the apron in front of him. "Set there just for me, his little housekeeper. He should pay me then, now shouldn't he? For being his servant? And not his son..." He said dryly, opening the shelf. 

_The unread book_   
_ And painful look_   
_ The laptop's on_   
_ The sound is down___

_ With one long pause_   
_ Then you begin_   
_ Oh look what_   
_ The cat's brought in___

Yamato set the rice down on the table, and looked up to see his fathers face. "What do you want?" He tried to swallow his angry tone but no avail. 

_For the crown you've placed upon my head_   
_ Feels too heavy now_   
_ And I don't know what to say to you_   
_ But I can't smile_   
_ And all the time I'm thinking_   
_ Thinking..._

"I notice you haven't been acting at all like my son lately. All you do is come here, do your thing, and then leave again. When will you learn to be more respectful to the person who keeps you from living on the street?" He finished off with a hiss. 

Yamato looked at his father bitterly with wide eyes. "You don't even act like a dad, at all! Always sitting at the computer, only talking to ask your little housekeeper to run an errand for you or cook you dinner or clean the house! Why can't you let me leave!" 

"Yes, that's it. All you want to do is go off to live with your little boyfriend!" he watched Yamato's mouth opened in shock. "Yes, I'm not stupid, I figured it out. MY son is a fucking queer... you probably enjoy wearing that little apron though, don't you? Yes well, you know what? You can leave now. You can go and stay with your little Taichi, because I will not stand for you being in this house anymore! Get OUT NOW!" 

Yamato's eyes filled with fear. "oh my god..." He flew to his room and stuffed his stash of money in his pocket, took his guitar, and of course, his diary. "This is not how I wanted things to happen..." he mumbled inconherently. 

_I got to be a hunter again_   
_ Now I can see the world alone again_   
_ To take a chance on life again_   
_ He let me go..._

His hair flew back as a fury of cold air swept across his face. In about an hour, he had reached Taichi's college and was standing in front of his dorm room. He was greeted by a smiling face and the familliar brown eyes which he had known all these years... 

"Taichan... he found out..." 

"I expected that to happen sooner or later... I never thought that your father would be the type to be so close-minded, that's why you're here, isn't it?" 

Yamato sighed and pulled Taichi into his arms... "yeah..." 

"But what are you going to do?" 

"I'll talk to my mom about it, and maybe we can get an apartment together. This way we'll always have eachother..." he smiled as he smoothed a hand over Taichi's hair. 

"Yama, are you going to be okay? I mean, he must have been pretty awful, because I can't stand to se the hurt in your face..." 

"Don't worry, Taichan. You can help me get through with this, right? 

"Of course, Yama... aishiteru..." 

Yamato bent down and kissed Taichi's forehead. "How bout we get out of the hallway? I'm freezing..." 

Taichi smiled warmly. "I'm sure you are. Come in and you can warm up, and we'll talk more about this." 

Yamato opened the door. "sure thing..." 

_And now I'll be a hunter again_   
_ Though I won't need to see the world alone again_   
_ Begin a chapter in my life again_   
_ And now I'm gone from there_   
_ He made me leave_   
_ But I'm okay...___

You know, I always see fics where Yamato's dad is completely understanding and open-minded, but I was thinking about how he's sort of torn up inside, and maybe he sort of isolated himself a bit. There might be room for a sequel, what do you think? 

*grins* I love feedback! 


End file.
